Secret A2 (Clash)
WARNING - THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS ON A VERY SECRET, WELL-HIDDEN PIECE OF INFORMATION. ONLY READ THE REST OF THE PAGE IF YOU ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THIS OR ARE CURIOUS. IF YOU DON'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO CLASH AND WANT TO KEEP ALL THE INFORMATION FRESH FOR YOURSELF, IT IS ADVISED YOU PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. Main Secret A page here. Carrying on, then. Summary Akuma is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Akuma was the original Game breaker of fighting games, although he may or may not keep his status here. He's a very dark, bloodlusted warrior who has obtained complete control over the power of the Satsui no Hadou, a dark force in the spirit of a warrior. Akuma doesn't play a role in the Dark Tournament, although in one of the side stories he does encounter Ryu and have a bout with him. Akuma is the ultimate Glass cannon. He dies insanely quickly, being even lighter than Jigglypuff, but he packs power, speed, juggles and set-ups beyond your wildest dreams. Akuma has everything everyone else has and then some. His sheer strength, speed, variety of attacks, and versatility make fighting a high level player of him a truly daunting task. It's almost unfair to fight against him. Much like how he as in his original game, he truly is the broken character of Clash at #1 on his version of the March 13th Tier List. Means of Unlocking This will be a fun process. First of all, meet the conditions to fight him in Classic Mode on Unfair (Intense doesn't do a thing aside from get you a bonus and a notice) and then win against him. It's much harder than it sounds. Once you've done that, go into Classic Mode and do the following things. Make sure to set your Classic Mode settings before hand, though: *Place your token on Mario for three seconds. *Then place your token on Meta Knight for three seconds. *Then place your token on Bowser for three seconds. *Then place your token on Zero Suit Samus for three seconds. *Then place your token on Funky Kong for three seconds. *Finally, place your token on Ryu for 3 seconds, and then press Shield, Shield + Grab, Shield + Grab + Attack, Shield + Grab + Attack + Special, Attack + Start. This will start Classic Mode, though. If you did it correctly, upon pressing the last button combination you'll hear the sound of Ryu yelling "HADOKEN!". You can exit Classic Mode at anytime from there on. When you head back to the main menu, Akuma should send you a challenge on your Smash Tab. You'll fight normal Akuma (not the Shin Akuma fought in Classic Mode) at Downtown China, and if you win, he's your's to command, finally. Once Akuma is unlocked, his portrait is invisible. You have to place your cursor to the right of Ocelot on the character select screen and he should appear on your portrait on the bottom of the screen. Akuma is usable in all modes, although you have the option to block him and Secret B from random matches. Differences between playable and boss versions As noted above, the Akuma you fight in Classic Mode is actually Shin Akuma, and unluckily for players is the Akuma form you have to fight first. While the two have the same basic movesets, there are some key differences: *Shin Akuma does 2% more damage with all of his attacks, the exceptions being Shun Goku Satsu (which does 180% now) and fireballs (which are unchanged from normal Akuma). *Shin Akuma is heavier, has higher armor, and has a faster dash than Akuma. Air and falling speed are the same. *Shin Akuma's Ashura Senkuu does not require Clash Attack Meter to use and from frame 20 onwards he can cancel it into normal attacks, but not special or super attacks. *Shin Akuma's dive kick (Down Aerial / Attack Hyakki Shuu follow-up) hits OTG and has darkness properties. *Special attack follow-up to Hyakki Shuu is a Meteor Smash. *Shin Akuma's Zankuu Hadoken throws out two fireballs. *Shin Akuma's grounded Tatsumaki Zankuu Kyaku nullifies +2 priority and lower projectiles. *Shin Akuma recovers faster from throwing out a Shakunetsu Hadoken. *Shin Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu has 1+0 start-up, is faster and travels entire stage distance. Pros & Cons Akuma is an extremely powerful, fast, and all-around fantastic character who can really dominate the cast in the hands of a master, like his Street Fighter counterpart. In exchange for being good at everything, though, he's really frail. Akuma's positives are... honestly, basically everything except his weight and armor. He's extremely strong, has great mobility, lots of fast, good range and high priority moves, excellent combos, fantastic recovery, is unpredictable a great defensive game, a teleport, a ton of good match-ups, etc. Akuma gets stomped on if he actually gets hit. He has low armor, so he takes more hitstun from attacks than most characters. He is also extremely light, being a little lighter than Jigglypuff. An Akuma player needs to be careful. Akuma is so ridiculously powerful; it's no wonder it's so hard to unlock this guy. It gets even harder; it's very difficult to fight a human Akuma player. He's a true force, even with that awful weight. Pros *Very powerful moves. Deals good damage and knockback when he hits. *He's quick. *Some really incredible combos; is possible to 0-death some characters. *Very good recovery. One of the only characters who can use all four of his specials to help recover. *Good roll dodges; some of the faster ones in the game. *His moves have a lot of priority. *Can be a difficult character to approach. *Decent range for a close-up character. *Dominant projectile attacks. *Lots of great anti-airs. *A ton of ways to mix-up his offensive gameplan. *Has a teleport, although it costs you some meter. *Lots of great match-ups; very few counterpicks and lots of characters he dominates against. Cons *Extremely light weight. *Also has a very low armor rating. *Shun Goku Satsu is difficult to land against a few characters. Made even worse since Akuma is forced to use it. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Akuma does a left jab punch, then a right palm attack, then hard-hitting straight left punch. The last punch does great knockback, killing around 155%. The first two hits work well to begin combos, as they have decent range and priority. They also work well to set up grabs and even your Final Smash against really low armor characters. Overall a pretty good move to use with Akuma. **Damage: 4-4-7 / 15% *Side Strong Attack: Akuma does the Zugai Hasatsu, his classic overhead chop. Does a lot of hitstun and good damage; you can do some pretty strong combos off of this move. Has slightly more range than Ryu's overhead, hits twice, and needs to be blocked high. Overall, quite good. Not as great in finishing combos as the knockback scales noticeably faster than Ryu's overhead; KOs Bowser around 200% for one. **Damage: 4-9 / 13% *Up Strong Attack: Akuma does a crouching uppercut, also his Crouching Hard Punch in most games. Similar to Ryu's, although this comes out slightly faster, ends a little faster and is a tab bit stronger damage wise. Actually has the same knockback as Ryu's version. Makes an ok vertical KO move but be aware of the crap horizontal range. **Damage: 14% *Down Strong Attack: Akuma crouches and steps his left leg forward. Similar in appearance to his Crouching Light Kick in Super Street Fighter IV. VERY fast move (6 frame start-up), needs to be blocked low, also combos into itself at low percents and can combo into quite a few other things. Nice range and priority as well, really good move to use. **Damage: 10% *Dash Attack: Akuma jumps up very slightly and does a weak version of his Tatsumaki Zankukyaku / Hurricane Kick. Very low knockback, allows you to combo into several moves, usually a few Down Strongs or a Gou Shoryuken. Does good damage and has excellent range and priority, one of the best normals in the game. **Damage: 4-4-4 / 12% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Akuma's Far Standing Hard Kick from Super Street Fighter IV is back. Akuma does a quick left kick aiming at a 50 degree angle upwards, followed immediately by a darkness-powered kick. This move has really good range and priority, does a lot of damage and knockback. Fairly safe on block, although a couple characters can punish it. Also makes a great anti-air and can be used in combos. Overall, a really good move. **Damage: 8-13 / 21% (uncharged), 11-19 / 30% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Akuma does a Light Punch Gou Shoryuken. This is way stronger than Ryu's version and thanks to the darkness element packs a bit more priority. This is just as punishable on whiff as Ryu's version, though. Still has good range and makes a great anti-air and Dashing Up Smash. **Damage: 20% (uncharged), 27% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Akuma imbues his fist with darkness flames and fires two Gou Hadokens, one on each side. The two fireballs extend to about 1/4th Final Destination distance. This isn't very damaging and is also not usable if you have real Gou Hadokens out, but it's REALLY fast and pretty safe on block. Also does high knockback for a projectile Smash Attack; KOs Mario at 99% charged, 128% uncharged. Decent attack. **Damage: 12% (uncharged), 16% (charged) Aerial Moves *Note: All of Akuma's Aerials need to be blocked high. *Neutral Aerial: A pretty standard cross-up kick he has in most of the games; looks like Ryu's Forward Aerial. Comes out quick, has very high priority, does great knockback (KOs at 130%) and damage too. Pretty solid aerial. **Damage: 15% *Forward Aerial: Akuma does a left kick, animation is similar to his Down Aerial but it has a more forward-slanted hitbox. Decent priority, although it's not as high as your other moves. Still powerful and ranged, at least. KOs around 110%. **Damage: 16% *Back Aerial: Akuma does a backwards flip kick that will Meteor Smash. The very tip of his foot is a spike. Starts up decently fast, has a ton of priority, does great damage too. A little hard to place in combos, particular Launcher-based air combos. **Damage: 15% (leg), 17% (toe) *Up Aerial: Akuma's Neutral Jump Light Kick. Basically he raises his foot upward; a decent air-to-air for when you're below the opponent. Has good vertical range, but basically no horizontal so be careful. Has low knockback, but decent priority. **Damage: 11% *Down Aerial: Akuma's dive kick (Tenma Kuujin Kyaku) is back for Super Smash Bros. This is a high-priority Stall-Then-Fall without any landing lag, but you can only use it at the peak of your first jump or higher. Great in combos, getting behind your foe, setting up grabs and other things. Does very little knockback it it connects against someone on the ground, although it is a semi-spike. **Damage: 13% **Note: You can use this at any height when there isn't any ground below. Good luck surviving, though. Grabs and Throws *Grab: A quick one hand grab. Not too punishable on whiff, average range. Pivot is better. *Pummel: Akuma punches the foe in the face. Decent speed. **Damage: 3% *Forward Throw: Akuma grabs the foe and punches them, throwing them away. Decent damage, but not a lot of knockback. **Damage: 12% *Back Throw: Akuma grabs the foe, starts rolling backwards, hops, and when he lands he releases them. A very powerful throw, KOing at 120%. **Damage: 13% *Up Throw: Akuma grabs the foe by the neck and then does his Up Strong on them. This will not launch, although you can juggle with things like a Gou Shoryuken after it. **Damage: 11% *Down Throw: Akuma throws the foe over his shoulder. Similar to Ryu's Forward Throw. This can also be used for tech chases and mix-ups, which is nice. **Damage: 11% *Air Throw: Akuma carries the over his shoulder and drops them onto the ground. Can be used to commit suicide, since you need to have ground below you in order for the knockback to come into effect. Has high knockback, decent range, good priority. **Damage: 14% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Gou Hadoken / Shakunetsu Hadoken / Zankuu Hadoken Akuma's fireball, similar to Ryu's move... kind of. There's more differences than you'd think. He poses and throws out a purple fireball with a large hitbox, although it's a little smaller than Ryu's. Pressing Special + Attack in the intial firing frames will have Akuma get into a stance, glow red, and throw out a red fireball that hits three times; unlike Ryu's red fireball this will go through other projectiles. When used in the air, Akuma fires them at a 45, 60, or 30 degree angle. You can control where he throws them at. Akuma can throw two fireballs per jump. Akuma's air fireballs come out a bit faster than they used too, making them good pressure tools. They also have him float in the air for a bit; good to help recover. Akuma's fireballs are still pretty good zoning tools. They do good damage, come out quickly, work great in combos and have almost no recovery time. (less than Ryu's, actually) Akuma's red fireballs work amazingly in Clash Cancel combos due to the amount of hitstun they cause. They do recover a fair bit slower and obviously come out slower than your other fireballs, though. Akuma's red fireballs also do outstanding knockback for a projectile, KOing at 95% if every hit connects. Much like Ryu you also can't throw out red fireballs in the air. This is a really good move, and one of many reasons Akuma is so incredible in this game. Ground purple fireballs deal 9%, with 1% chip. Red fireballs do 3 hits worth 4-5-10, for a total of 19%, with 1-2-3 (6% total) in chip damage. Air fireballs do 6% with 1% in chip. Side Special Move: Hyakki Shuu This is Akuma's major mix-up move, the Demon Flip. When activated, Akuma hops into the air and travels about half of Final Destination. You can interrupt this in a variety of ways. Pressing an Attack button will get you his Down Aerial, the Dive Kick. Properties are very similar to that move; usually after landing it you'll have a ton of time to do other things. Pressing a Special button will get you a punch attack that does a lot of damage to shields, but can not be comboed out of. It does 14%. Pressing a Grab button when close to someone will have Akuma grab their head and throw them over his head. Stronger than your other grabs, but still techable. Decent way to mix-up your options for when they expect a Dive Kick. Does 18%. Doing nothing and allowing Akuma to land will get you a slide kick that must be blocked low and lands a knockdown, allowing you to do OTG combos with it. Very unsafe if it gets blocked. Does 14%. Overall a decent mix-up move. Throw this out every so often to apply pressure. Up Special Move: Gou Shoryuken Akuma's Dragon Punch. This version hits twice; once where Akuma's fist is prepared to deliver an uppercut and then the actual Rising Dragon Fist. As a recovery move, it travels a great deal of vertical distance and goes farther horizontally than Ryu's uppercut. Also has more priority and even invincibility frames; it's very difficult to smack Akuma out of this attack. This is a really good anti-air, but much like with Ryu be aware of blank jump-ins. This is very easy to punish when whiffed or block. Has higher priority than Funky's Sonic Kick, though, so good luck finding a normal which will beat this. Works great in juggle combos since Akuma has a lot of ways to set this up, via Dash Attack, Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, Up Throw or other methods. It's also strong, KOing at 104%. Akuma's Gou Shoryuken also will not leave him in helpless state, although you can't use your Side or Down Specials after doing this in the air. You can still control yourself with Zankuu Hadokens, though. You can be a bit more crazy with this when you have 3 levels of Clash Attack Meter to cancel it to extend combos, make missed ones safe and the like. This attack does 2 hits worth 5-13 damage, for a total of 18%. If blocked, it does 1-3% in chip damage for 4% total. Down Special Move: Tatsumaki Zankukyaku Akuma's Hurricane Kick. He jumps up and spins around with his feet for horizontal distance. Travels a little longer than 1/3 of Final Destination. Unlike Ryu's version, this version will not modify Akuma's jump arc and is also consistent in damage regardless of where Akuma uses it. The lower hitbox is much larger, although it does whiff on a couple crouching characters like Mr. Game & Watch and Kirby. This move is one of Akuma's best. It has electric properties, does a ton of damage, does HUGE chip damage, has extremely high priority and is just all around nasty. You can use this in many of the juggle circumstances your Dash Attack works in as the knockback isn't much better, making it a potent juggling tool. It's also a little safer on block than Ryu's version; really difficult to punish with most characters. This is something else. This attack does 4 hits worth 5% each, for a total of 20%. If blocked, it does 2% chip per hit, for a total of 8%. Clash Attack: Ashura Senkuu *Uses 1 bar of Akuma's Clash Attack Meter. *This move doesn't have a hyper flash. Akuma's teleport move costs a little bit of a meter like it did in X-Men: Children of the Atom, but this is still a good move to get yourself out of bad situations. Where it takes you depends on the input. Forward, Down, Down Forward takes you forward and Back, Down, Down Back takes you back. Special goes full-stage distance and Attack goes half stage distance. Final Smash: Shun Goku Satsu *Requires his entire Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with the following motions: **Attack **Attack **Forward **Back + Attack **Tap in a 360 degree motion + Special + Attack **On a Gamecube controller, this looks like: A, A, F, Back + A, Down Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward, Up Forward, Up, Up Back, Back + Special + Attack. *Ground only: Cannot be done in the air *Only connects against grounded opponents* Akuma dashes forward with shadows trailing behind him. Looks a bit like his teleport, actually. This extends to about half of Final Destination distance. If anything makes contact with Akuma, he'll grab them. The background goes black and a bunch of violent markings show up on the background to really give an impact on how brutal this move is. When Akuma is done giving the opponent a beat down, he'll pose with the symbol on the back of his gi glowing in blood red. This is the only move in the game that can not be dodged using rolls or sidesteps. If you are in the range for it, it's completely unavoidable. It's also a grab, so it's unblockable. Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu / Raging Demon is a pretty decent Final Smash, which is good since you're always forced to use this. Akuma is the only character in the game with one Final Smash. This does monstrous damage and knockback, basically being guaranteed to KO once it hits. The range is decent too and it also starts up fast. As usual, though, this has basically no priority whatsoever; it's really hard to stuff this out randomly. Even worse is that it will not connect against airborne opponents like most grabs do, meaning you can't get this to hit as a juggle. The motion is also annoying. To top it all off it's an annoying "full meter only" Final Smash. It's not all bad, though. There are a couple ways to tick into it, mostly off of your jab, Clash Canceling your ground fireballs, getting an Air Fireball blocked, or (if it connects really close to the ground) an aerial Hurricane Kick. It also works well to punish jump attempts; this will grab most characters out of their jumping animations. Overall, a mixed bag. Characters like Ridley and Fawful have a very hard time not getting smacked with this at one point in the fight. Against more agile characters, this becomes a lot harder to land, but oh so worth it. You can really turn a game around by landing just one of these. This attack does 160%. Other Taunts and Victory Poses *Up Taunt: Gets into his signature squat pose and mutters "death". *Side Taunt: Holds one hand forward and flips his fingers toward him twice, muttering "Give me a challenge!" *Down Taunt: Crouches with an intense red aura surrounding him while muttering "WORM! DIE!" *Victory Pose 1: Performs the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan, then turns his back to reveal the 天 symbol on his back glowing. He mutters "I STILL have more..." during this. *Victory Pose 2: Punches the air above while exclaiming "Both Heaven and Earth fall before the Satsui no Hadou!" *Victory Pose 3: Folds his arms and looks at the screen angrily and says "Wimps." *Losing Pose: Turns his back in shame. On-screen appearance Walks on screen, gets into his standard pose complete with the red aura and mutters "I seek someone WORTHY". Statistics Since Akuma is a secret, his stats are hidden from the other pages. Left values are for Akuma, right values are for Shin Akuma. His various mechanics are: In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Frame Data Here is the frame data for Akuma's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume Colors Akuma looks very similarly to how he does in Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, although unlike in that game he doesn't have an extremely limited color selection. He also doesn't have an alternate and comes with all of his standard colors. Secret B is also like this. #Black gi, red hair, brown gloves (Black, Default) #Gray gi, white hair, black gloves (Gray) #Blue gi, red hair, purple gloves (Blue) #White gi, orange hair, maroon gloves (White) #Dark cyan gi, red hair, green gloves (Green) #Red gi, red hair, brown gloves (Red) #Olive gi, red hair, brown gloves (Yellow) #Purple gi, red hair, light brown gloves, orange skin (Purple) #Brown gi, brown hair, red gloves (Brown) #Magenta gi, red hair, maroon gloves (Pink) Victory Quotes Since Akuma is a secret character, his quotes are not on the generic Victory Quotes page. You'll find his quotes for defeating characters, as well as quotes for when he himself is defeated, here. Akuma Victory Quotes *Close Win: "A strong opponent actually does walk this world... Maybe my visit here wasn't wasted after all... or was it?" *Perfect: "You are not deserving of a rematch! What you are worthy of is having 'weak' strapped across your forehead!" *"I am destined to defeat all of who place foot on this world!" *"Your fate was decided the very moment you confronted me!" *"You cannot face the power of the Satsui no Hadou!" *"You imbecile! The day you were defeated this badly is one you'll never forget!" *vs. Mario: "Your balance only proves weankess!" *vs. Luigi: "Just another insolent worm! The flashiness does nothing for your strength!" *vs. Bowser: "That kingdom you conquered had to be extremely weak if it fell to a weakling like yourself!" *vs. Fawful: "Did you really think your moronic gadgets and minions would stand a chance against me, wimp?!" *vs. Ganondorf: "Not even the King of Evil proved to be a challenge. Is this world truly that infested with wimps?" *vs. Samus: "If you are the greatest this galaxy has to offer, then I am done. Not even a world class bounty hunter stands up to Akuma!" *vs. Ridley: "You've got to be kidding me. Does this world have ANY decent strength general for me to spar with?" *vs. Mewtwo: "It takes more than psychic power to defeat Akuma!" *vs. Captain Falcon: "So it appears that you're going to have to learn how to be Falcon Mauled!" *vs. Wario: "I don't fight for money. I fight because it's fun to kill people who are worthy." *vs. Waluigi: "Your toys are not impressive! Get ones worthy of the Satsui no Hadou!" *vs. Mr. Game & Watch: "Your greatest asset proved to be your greatest downfall!" *vs. R.O.B.: "YOU thought a living TOY would be capable of beating ME?!" *vs. The Dog: "You DARE taunt me?! You will regret ever doing so!" *vs. Sonic: "It'd be absurd if someone could defeat me with just speed!" *vs. Knuckle: "My power is worthy of the Master Emerald's protection, not the power of a puny red rodent!" *vs. Ryu: "What I have is the ultimate power! You are a fool for denying such strength!" *vs. Akuma: "Now, we know which one of us truly is immortal!" Character vs. Akuma Victory Quotes *Bowser: "I'll admit you've got some power in you. Maybe too much. So much power that you have no idea how to use it properly, unlike us Koopa Troop members." *Fawful: "Satsui no Hadou is quite powerful! Fawful would easily conquer if he had this power!" *Meta Knight: "A demon? Honestly, that's... kind of believable. A normal human should not be capable of HALF the stuff you did. Good fight." *Mewtwo: "Your lust for power is not going to get you anywhere here, regardless of your skill." *Ryu: "Are you ever going to learn that the path you take to gain power is not the right way?" Rival conversation transcript Akuma vs. Mario *Mario: "A demon, I see. Gonna take a bit more than that to stop me." *Akuma: "Do you have ANY idea who you are DEALING WITH?!" *Mario: "... sort of. Ryu has told me a few things about you. I'm not-a let something like this get in my way-" *Akuma: "... Ryu. I am searching for him. You're just a roadblock in my journey. Where is he?!" *Maio: "I'm just a plumber who doesn't really, well, plumb. You think I would know?" *Akuma: "Yes, mortal. Your ignorance towards me is why you shall now DIE." In Battle transcript *Akuma: "My fists are death." (connects first hit) *Akuma: "Not bad." (receives first hit) *Akuma: "Unacceptable!" *Akuma: "You're done." *Akuma: "It is time for you to meet your true fate." (get meter for Final Smash) *Akuma: "DIE!" (after firing Shakunetsu Hadoken) *Akuma: "You are nothing to me." (KO with Final Smash) *Akuma: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Mario KOs Akuma via Star KO) *Akuma: "IDIOT WALL!" (Mario KOs Akuma via fourth wall hit) *Mario: "Super Mario!" (connects first hit) *Mario: "Never underestimate..." (receives first hit) *Mario: "Excellent!" *Mario: "You aren't getting past me." *Mario: "Whata else you got? (get meter for Final Smash) *Mario: "This is a real blaze!" (starts Clash Attack) *Mario: "Have a push." (fully charged F.L.U.D.D.) *Mario: "Here we go." (starts Final Smash) *Mario: "NOT NOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" (Akuma KOs Mario via Star KO) *Mario: "RYU!" (Akuma KOs Mario via fourth wall hit or horizontal blast line) Akuma vs. Ryu *Ryu: "Oh, it's you again." *Akuma: "Yet again I will show you what my path has over your own code." *Ryu: "I'm not a man willing to lose his own sanity just for power." *Akuma: "I am MORE than a man... I am a demon. It is time I showed you what I'm REALLY capable of. *Ryu: "Alright, let's do this. For the heart of battle!" Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Secret characters